Prom Night
by Robster80
Summary: My two-part Takari fic. TK and Kari are 18 and they wanna go to the prom together, only three obstacles stand in their way: Davis, and each other.
1. Default Chapter Title

Oh my god, I'm back again! Sorry, I couldn't resist. The reason my fics are popping up like toast is that I have them already saved on text file for sending them to Digimon websites. Before going on, I wanna thank all you folks who gave me so many good reviews on my first few fics posted. Special thanks to Hikari Takaishi and Pally Mon who asked for more stuff by me. -Robster80  
  
  
PROM NIGHT  
  
Notice: This is a Takari Fic, so if you do not support it, then please leave now. Early warning, there will be Davis/Daisuke bashing here. It's set ten years after the end of Season 1 of "Digimon," but Season 2 never happened although the new kids are in here as well as some guest-appearances. All characters are copyright and trademark of Toei Animation, Viz Communications, etc.  
  
  
TK launched his fist, connecting with the practice dummy. He had been practicing his punches at the local dojo for twenty minutes now, and he still couldn't focus. A face kept appearing on the dummy that he had been using, making him hesitant. A kind and sweet face he never wanted to forget except when practicing his martial arts. The face of the girl he loves. Kari Kamiya.  
  
They had met almost ten years ago, when they, their brothers, and four others met special creatures named Digimon and fought armies of evil Digimon bent on ruling not just the Digital World, but the Real World as well. They had won, and TK and Kari became good friends even when TK returned home outside Odaiba, the city Kari lived. They wrote each other constantly, and saw each other whenever TK visited his brother and father.  
  
Then, four years after they first met, TK and his mother moved to Odaiba, and he was now closer to Kari. Four years later he realized he was in love with her, and wondered if she felt the same towards him. He had come so close to telling her on several occasions, even after their last five dates. However, something would happen and ruin the moment, like their brothers spying on them.  
  
"That's enough for today, TK."  
  
TK spun around to see his sensei behind him. He bowed, then turned to put away the dummy only to have his sensei stop him.  
  
"I'll get it later. Come over here, son. I want to talk with you."  
  
TK cringed a little at this, but left the dummy where it was and joined his instructor. They sat on the floor, facing each other. The sensei flung his small pigtail behind his head before speaking.  
  
"I was watching you practice, and noticed you were having difficulties keeping focus. Care to talk about it?"  
  
"Gomen, Mr. Saotome. You're right. I've been thinking about something lately. Actually, it's someone I've been thinking about."  
  
Mr. Saotome's expression didn't change. "I think I see where this is going. Who is she?"  
  
"Kari Kamiya. We've been friends for almost ten years, and for some time I've felt what I thought was a crush towards her. Now... now I'm sure I'm in love with her."  
  
"Have you told her?"  
  
"How can I? Every time I've tried to tell her, something or somebody comes up and ruins the moment. Both our brothers have been spying on us for the past two years or so. It's like they're deciding our lives for us."  
  
"I can relate to that. My father and my wife's father did the same thing back when we we're both engaged and at each other's throats. Just be thankful you didn't have my fiancee problems. But, that's not all, is it?"  
  
TK sighed heavily. "No, it isn't. Our school prom's coming up in two weeks, and I'm so nervous to ask her to be my date for it. I'm also worried that someone else has asked her, especially Davis Motomiya."  
  
"Ah," Mr. Saotome said. "You have a rival for this girl. I know how you feel. I had lots of rivals for my wife, even after we married. The most persistent of them was your principal, Tatewaki Kuno. He claimed Akane was his and his alone. He even convinced the boys at school that they had to beat Akane in a fight so they could be allowed to date her. Fortunately, she always beat them, even though they kept trying until I came along. Then it was just Kuno and some others."  
  
"No wonder he has a grudge against me. But Davis is worse, sensei. He's the top soccer player at school and has a major crush on Kari since six years ago. He's so full of himself, he believes that it's his way or the highway. My brother Matt told me that Davis' last few girlfriends said he was a hentai that constantly tries to make out every chance he gets on a date."  
  
"Sounds like Kuno," another voice said from behind the two men. A woman in a training gi stepped in and sat beside Mr. Saotome. "He always grabbed onto me like I was his property. Still, we're talking about your problems, TK. My advice is to just talk to Kari. Don't tell her how you feel just yet, but ask her about the prom. The worst she could do is say that she already has a date, right?"  
  
Mr. Saotome nodded and said, "Akane's right. If you don't talk things out, you're in for a world of hurt. We've been there before, and never want to go back. Why don't you call Kari right now? You can use our phone."  
  
TK absorbed what the Saotomes had said, got up, and left for the nearest phone.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari lay outstretched on the couch, miserable. She had been avoiding Davis all day as she had been for the past few weeks, since she knew what he'd ask her. He wants me to be his date for the prom, like last year. Never again! I only went with him because he paid that Miranda to ask TK to the prom last year before I could. Speaking of TK, why hasn't he asked me, yet?! He's been avoiding all the girls these past two weeks. If that's not a sign that he wants to ask me, I don't know what is!  
  
The phone suddenly rang, but Kari didn't budge. Knowing this, Tai answered the phone. After five seconds, he placed his hand over the receiver and faced Kari.  
  
"I'm not here," she immediately said, not looking up or letting Tai get a word in. "I don't give a damn who it is!" Take that, Davis Motomiya!  
  
Tai sighed and returned to the phone. "Sorry, she's not in. May I ask who's calling?" A smile soon appeared on Tai's face as he replied, "Hey, TK! It's been a while."  
  
Kari looked up at the mention of the name. TK?!   
  
Tai was still talking, but he knew Kari was interested now that she knew who was calling. "Okay, kiddo. As soon as she gets in-."  
  
"I'M IN!" she shouted as she immediately leaped from the couch and bumped Tai aside in a flash, taking the phone from him. "Hello, TK!"  
  
There was a hint of surprise in the cheerful voice on the phone. "Hi, Kari! I thought Tai said you were out."  
  
"I just walked in the door. I'm glad you called, I've been trying to talk with you."  
  
"Same here. I... have some thing to ask you, Kari."  
  
"Go ahead, TK. I'm listening." He's going to ask me! He's finally going to ask me! Kari held her breath.  
  
There was a brief silence before TK spoke again. "Actually, could I come over real quick?"  
  
Kari almost did a facefault. Well, maybe he wants to ask me in person. "No good. Mom and Dad aren't in and we're not to have anyone over while they're gone, no exceptions. Why don't I come over to your place?"  
  
"I'm not home. I'm at the Saotome School of Martial Arts. My sensei let me use the phone to call you. I'll ask him." There was more silence until TK replied. "Mrs. Saotome will be there to pick you up in three minutes."  
  
Kari felt her heart skip three beats. "Great! See you soon, Takeru."  
  
Tai smiled at his sister as she said the name before hanging up the phone. Picking himself of the floor, he said, "So, you have a little rendezvous with TK at his place, hm? I'll drive-."  
  
Kari glared at Tai and said, "You will not! Every time I get close to telling TK I love him, you and Matt or someone else shows up and ruin the moment. Well, not this time! Someone's coming to pick me up in two minutes, and I'm meeting TK in private. You. Stay. Here!"  
  
Kari then stomped towards the door when there was a knock from outside the door. She looked through the hole to see a teenager with spiky brown hair, wearing a jacket and goggles. Oh no! Not now!  
  
Tai saw Kari begin to sweat, and immediately knew who was at the door. Quietly pushing his sister aside to hide her, he opened the door to see Davis. "Hello, Davis. What brings you here?"  
  
Davis bowed. "Hello, Tai. Is Kari home? I'd like to talk to her."  
  
"As a matter of fact, she's hiding behind the door while we speak." He added a laugh, even though he knew Kari would murder him afterwards for this. "Actually, she's gone to visit our grandparents, and I don't know when she'll be back. Is there a message I could give her for you?"  
  
Davis blushed and said, "No, nothing important. I'll, uh, try calling her later. Bye!"  
  
Tai watched as Davis ran down the hall and went in the elevator. After closing the door, he received a good punch in the shoulder from an angry Kari.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" she cried. "He's trying to ask me to go with him to the prom, and I don't want to ever go through that again! Besides, aren't you the one who agreed with Matt when he said that TK and I are 'Digi-Destined' to be together, hm?"  
  
Tai raised his hands in defense. "Hey, it threw Davis off the trail, didn't it? And what happened last year that was so bad?"  
  
"You mean besides the fact that he did 70 in a 55 speed limit zone and got both me and himself arrested before we even reached the prom? And because of that, TK had to dump his date just to make sure I was okay and nearly got in trouble with his date's father?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Lucky for him, Miranda accidentally let it out that Davis bribed her to take TK out for the prom. Well, TK's probably gonna ask you when you go see him, right?"  
  
There was another knock on the door. Kari looked to see a woman with short dark hair and then opened the door. "I'm Akane Saotome," the woman said. "Let's go, Kari."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK tried to meditate after Mrs. Saotome had gone to get Kari, but he was still nervous. After a minute, he pulled out his earphones and listened to his Phil Collins CD to help him relax. He even quietly sang along to "You Can't Hurry Love," which helped a little. Just as he finished the second verse, he felt someone's lips on his now still lips. He opened his eyes to see Kari kissing him before she broke off. "You sing better than your brother, " she said with a smile.  
  
Getting to his feet, TK smiled back and said, "Thanks for coming, Kari. I felt this talk had to be in person rather than over the phone."  
  
Kari replied, "I understand. So, what's up?" She held her breath a second time.  
  
TK blushed and shook as he said, "Kari... will you... be my date for the prom this year?" The next thing TK knew, he was knocked to the floor of the dojo as a bundle of pink and brown energy rushed at him and hugged him tight.  
  
"YES!" Kari screamed. "YES I'LL GO WITH YOU! I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK ME!"  
  
TK was shocked and happy all at once. "Y-you will? You mean it?"  
  
"Hell yes! I wanted to go with you last year, but that Davis ruined everything. This year, I didn't want to take any chances so I've been avoiding him. I can't tell you how much I have you on my mind, but I can finally tell you this: I love you, Takeru Takaishi!"  
  
TK was taken aback, but smiled. Now he could tell her his feelings for her. "And I love you, Hikari Kamiya. God knows how long I have, but I do." He then kissed Kari, who returned it with passion.  
  
"Okay, kids," Mr. Saotome said as he entered the room. "That's far enough. This is my home after all, not a motel. Besides, I promised TK's mother he'd be home at four and that's in fifteen minutes. Why don't you continue this discussion on the way home?"  
  
Reluctantly, the two teens nodded, got up, then exited hand-in-hand. Mr. Saotome watched them go and smiled when his wife called, "Ranma, could you help me with dinner?" This made Mr. Saotome smile even more. "Coming, dear!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari waltzed into the apartment as her mother set dinner on the table. Tai and their father were already seated. "My, you're very happy this evening," Mrs. Kamiya said. "Come sit down and eat."  
  
"Not hungry, mom," Kari said as she headed for her room. "I'll eat later."  
  
Tai smiled at his retreating sister and said, "Looks like it finally happened."  
  
Mr. Kamiya looked at him. "Okay, Tai. What's going on?"  
  
Mrs. Kamiya also looked at Tai. "Yes, Tai. Why is she acting like this?"  
  
Tai beamed. "If she's acting like that, it means TK asked her to go with him to the prom. And if I'm right, he and she also admitted they love each other."  
  
"Is that all?" Mr. Kamiya said, then returned to his meal. "I thought it was something serious. TK is a fine young man."  
  
Mrs. Kamiya grabbed a napkin as tears came to her eyes. "My little girl's growing up so fast. Wait a minute! Are you sure it's TK, and not Davis?"  
  
"Davis was up earlier, but..."  
  
A shout came from Kari's bedroom. "I'd sooner drop dead than even speak his name, let alone go anywhere with him!"  
  
As if on cue, the phone rang. Tai picked it up. "Hello? Yes, Davis, she is in-." Tai was cut off as Kari took the receiver from him. He was mostly surprised she did.  
  
I'll handle this," she mouthed before she put the phone to her ear. "Hello, Davis. I figured you'd call me. The answer is no, Davis. You heard me. Why? Because I already have a date for the prom. It's TK." Kari yanked her ear away as screaming came from the phone. She shouted into the mouth piece, "Life's full of disappointments, Davis, so deal with it! And stop calling me!!" With that, she slammed the receiver back onto the phone. "I think I will have dinner now, mom." As she sat down, Kari looked at Tai and said, "Tai, when you call Sora tonight, I'd like to talk to her."  
  
Tai nodded. "Sure thing, kid. I'm sure she and Mimi can help you get ready for the big night."  
  
"And one more thing..." Kari said, pointing her spoon at him. "IF YOU OR MATT BOTHER TK AT ALL OR MESS THIS ALL UP, I'LL CARVE OUT YOUR HEARTS WITH THIS SPOON!"  
  
Tai fell backwards out of his chair from Kari's outburst. Mr. Kamiya saw this as an opportunity to lighten the mood with his favorite movie quote. "'Why a spoon, cousin? Why not an ax?'"  
  
Kari looked at her father, then, getting the joke, replied, "'Because it's dull, you twit! It'll hurt more!'"  
  
Father and daughter then laughed their heads off. Tai picked himself off the floor and said to his mother, "I think they've seen 'Prince of Thieves' one too many times."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK barely ate his dinner, his mind concentrating on the day's earlier events. It was practically a dream come true, at least now he hoped it wasn't a dream. He had pinched himself about twenty times after he walked Kari home just to be sure. Kari's display of affection at the dojo replayed in his mind.  
  
Mrs. Takaishi looked at her son with worry. "TK, why haven't you eaten? I know it's another TV dinner, but I didn't have time to stop by the store for ingredients to make anything else."  
  
TK looked up at his mother in surprise, coming out of his thoughts. "Sorry, Mom. It's not the dinner. You know I like the chicken ones. I just... lost my appetite tonight."  
  
Before Mrs. Takaishi could ask why, the door to their apartment opened and in came Matt. Both looked to see him enter. "Matt!" TK said in surprise. "What's up?"  
  
Matt waved at the two. "Hey Mom, TK! The band just finished practicing and I thought I'd stop by on my way home. I got a call from Mimi concerning you, little brother."  
  
Mrs. Takaishi looked at TK and crossed her arms. "TK, have you been fighting with Davis again?"  
  
Matt put his hand on his mom's shoulder and said, "Nope. Mimi heard that TK's going with Kari to the prom."  
  
TK blushed as his mother stared at him in shock. Grinning sheepishly, he said, "Did I forget to tell you that? I asked her today after my martial arts class was finished."  
  
Matt grinned as he continued. "That's not all, though. You told Kari you're in love with her, didn't you? Tell us the truth!"  
  
Now TK was sweating bullets. "Uh... that is... er... She actually told me her feelings first after she agreed to be my prom date. Only then did I tell her." He hated being put on the spot like this. Matt always wanted the details about him and Kari, about their dates or on school assignments they worked together on.  
  
Fortunately, his mother sympathized with him and said, "Matt, that's enough! Can't you see you're making TK uncomfortable? Don't worry, sweetie. I saw this coming ever since ten years ago. I think you and Kari are a very good couple."  
  
TK relaxed at this. Mom approves, he thought. And she'll help keep Matt in check. I'll ask Mimi to watch him just to be safe. As for Tai, Kari and Sora will have him eating out of their hands. At least Sora will... Uh-oh! "Has Davis found out, yet?"  
  
Matt laughed and said, "Oh yes he did! He called Kari to ask her to the prom and when she said she was going with you, he totally blew his top through the roof. I'd stay clear of him if I were you, bro."  
  
"It would be my pleasure, but he won't stay clear of me. He always believes that his way's the right way and nothing else."  
  
"Then go see the school principal about this," Mrs. Takaishi said as she picked up her empty plate.  
  
TK looked at her and said, "Oh sure, mom! He'll just lecture on about how my martial arts teacher is a foul enslaver of women and take his anger out on me."  
  
Matt sat down at the table. "Why not ask Miss Hinako to help? She has zero tolerance for delinquents, and Davis is at the top of her list."  
  
"What about outside of school? I don't think Miss Hinako could help me unless I take her out for ice cream. And I am not the kind of guy to two-time anybody!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Monday came too fast for most of the students of Odaiba High School, but for TK, it couldn't have come sooner. He was going to meet with Kari and they were going to register together for the prom. Matt had agreed to take him shopping for a tuxedo and would speak with Sora about making Kari's corset.  
  
TK met with Kari before their morning classes and agreed to register after school. Classes that day seemed to drag on for them, especially the ones where Davis was in with them. TK dashed out once the bell rang to avoid him, and Kari repeatedly gave him the cold shoulder every time he tried to talk to her.  
  
Finally, three o'clock came and TK waited outside the school office for Kari. He sneaked into the boys room when he saw Davis among a crowd coming from down the hall, and didn't come out until he was sure Davis was gone. Peeking out the door, he saw Yolei waiting outside the office door.  
  
"Hi, TK!" she said as she saw him come out. "Don't worry about Davis. He's long gone."  
  
TK replied, "Thanks, Yolei. Uh, how'd you know I was hiding from him?"  
  
"Ken, Cody, and I saw him trying to talk to Kari today, and she gave him a 100% brush-off each time. I take it you and Kari are going to the prom together?"  
  
"Well, they say good news travels fast. The night I asked Kari, my brother came over to my apartment and congratulated me. He heard it from his girlfriend, and how she learned it I don't know."  
  
Yolei looked at him slyly. "Did you also tell Kari you love her? Well?"  
  
"As a matter of fact," someone behind Yolei said. She and TK looked to see Kari, with her arms crossed, and Ken behind her. Kari continued, "I told him I love him after he asked me to be his date, and then he told me. Further more, it's no one's business but mine and TK's!"  
  
"Easy, Kari," Ken said as he walked up to Yolei and put his arm around her. "Everyone in school except Davis knows you two are close. How close, however, is still in the rumor mill, and no one believes that. Frankly, I'm glad you two finally told each other after all the interruptions from Davis and your brothers."  
  
"Tell me about it," TK said. "Matt always wants the details whenever we were together, even after he and Tai spy on us. Hopefully, Mimi will keep him occupied for a while."  
  
Kari then took TK's hand and asked, "Has Davis said anything to you?"  
  
TK shook his head. "I've been avoiding him like the plague. I don't want to start a fight here and get expelled from the prom."  
  
Ken laughed and said, "Oh come now! Surely the principal wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Oh, yes he would. On account that my martial arts teacher is his longtime rival."  
  
"Hey, gang!" Yolei said. "Are we here to talk or are we gonna sign up for the prom? Come on!" With that, she dragged Ken into the office by the arm.  
  
Kari held out her hand for TK, who gladly took it, and they followed their friends. After signing up, TK and Kari walked out into the streets, now arm in arm. Kari rested her head on TK's shoulder and sighed. "We're going to the prom together and we're finally an official couple," she cooed. "I'm so happy, Takeru."  
  
"That makes two of us, Kari," TK said. "I wanted to tell you sooner. I really did."  
  
"I know. I tried to tell you, too. But our brothers and Davis just had to get in our way. Now, we don't have to worry that much. Sora said she'd keep Tai in line. And we both know Matt will have his hands full with Mimi."  
  
They continued to walk in silence until they came to Kari's apartment building. Once there, they stared at each other for five seconds, kissed, and said their good-byes before TK walked off down the street and Kari into the building.  
  
TK had not gone far when he felt someone following him. Thankful that his sensei had taught him to feel these sort of things, he turned quickly and blocked an incoming punch. He followed the arm to see... "Davis! What's this all about?"  
  
It was indeed Davis, and his face was red with rage. "You know what it's about, TJ!" he cried as he threw another punch, which was also blocked. "I'M taking Kari to the prom, on account that she's MY girl! And you're not getting in my way!"  
  
TK blocked several more attacks. "She'll go with whoever she wants to! If she doesn't want to go with me, then I'll walk away, but I refuse to let anyone make her decisions for her!" With that, TK delivered a sweep kick that knocked Davis to the sidewalk. Seeing the opportunity, he jumped away into the street but was unaware of the incoming car until it was near too late...  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Joe sighed happily as he sat down in a chair for the first time that day. He had been on his feet at the hospital since seven that morning and had to rush through his last two meals, and now he caught a break.  
  
Not ten seconds had passed when a fellow medical student rushed in and said, "Joe! There was an accident just a few minutes ago, some kid leaped into the street and got hit by a car. He's up in room 203. You'd better look at him, I think he's a friend of yours."  
  
Joe grunted and said, "Okay, I'll look. But if it isn't someone I know, Paul, you're the next one to get hit by a car after I throw you into the street!"  
  
The two walked to 203 at a good pace. When Joe saw the patient, his face paled and his jaw dropped. It was TK, with a cast on his left foot and bandages around his head. Joe faced his friend. "Details!" he demanded. "Full details!"  
  
The other student said, "A few witnesses said he got jumped by some other teen with spiky hair, but gave him a sweeping kick and leaped backwards into the street. He didn't see the car coming until a split second before it hit him. He managed to escape, but his foot got run over and he hit his head. Luckily he's just unconscious. The other kid ran off right afterwards."  
  
Davis! Joe thought coldly. That's the only explanation! "Watch him, Paul! I have to phone his family." And Kari... Sometimes this career really sucks at moments like these!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Author's note(s): This was running a little too long. The grand total of the finished product was over twenty pages, so I cut it down to two parts. TK fans, don't kill me! I assure you he'll be okay for the finale. Also we'll have more guest-shots and a special cameo. ^_^  



	2. Default Chapter Title

PROM NIGHT: part 2 (the rewrite)  
By Robster80  
  
Notice: I had to change the ending a bit due to fears of beihg blackballed for copying someone else's work. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but better safe than sorry, right?. It's still a Takari, and a song is still included in this half. Characters are still property of Bandai, Toei, etc.  
  
  
Kari hummed happily as she wrote an entry in her diary while she lay in her bed. The kiss she had shared with TK earlier had fueled the fire in her heart and she had been thinking about him almost nonstop. The sudden ringing of the phone broke her concentration. Since she was the only one home, she had to get up and answer. "Hello? Hi, Joe! What's-? Omigod, is he-?! What happened? DAVIS?!?!" Now Kari's blood began to boil. She ignored Joe's voice on the phone and screamed, "I'll be right down!" before she slammed the receiver down as Tai walked in.  
  
Seeing his little sister angrily slam the phone made Tai start to worry. He silently prayed that TK wasn't involved and that he or Matt wasn't at fault. "What happened?"  
  
Kai was startled by Tai's question. Facing him, she said, "TK's in the hospital. He got hit by a car and broke his foot trying to avoid Davis who was trying to kill him."  
  
In an instant, Tai knew what Kari would do now. "Come on, sis! I'll drive you down." Then, I'm gonna get with Matt and we'll have a nice "chat" with Mr. Motomiya.  
  
Tossing Kari her jacket, he led her down to the parking lot and got in his car.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK slowly awoke to several familiar voices around him. His eyes opened to see his parents, Matt, Kari, Tai, and Joe standing around him. It was then that he noticed he was in a hospital bed and his left foot was in a cast. "Man," he groaned, his memory coming back to him. "Some martial artist I am! I leap right into the path of a car."  
  
"At least you got out of the way before you were seriously injured," his father said as he pulled out a cigarette. "That Ranma Saotome's a heck of a teacher if he taught you to be that quick." Joe immediately grabbed the cigarette and broke it in two as he said, "Mr. Ishida, you know that there's absolutely no smoking in the hospital!"  
  
TK looked right at Joe. "What's the verdict, doctor?"  
  
Joe took a file from the foot of the bed, examined it and said, "Well, you're dad's right about you being lucky to be alive. The bad news is that you'll have to stay here for a few days and keep off your foot for about over a week."  
  
Kari's face became pale. "But Joe! The prom's next Friday!"  
  
Joe shook his head. "I'm sorry. He won't make it in time. Better find someone else for the prom, Kari."  
  
Matt and Tai both glared at Joe after he said that last comment. He looked at them and said, "Remember, you two, I'm not the one who helped cause this. You want to pound somebody, go find Davis. And make sure you give him a good kick in the chops for me."  
  
The two nodded, and dashed out of the room. Mr. Ishida ran after them, yelling, "Now Matt, I will have to arrest you if you do commit murder!"  
  
Mrs. Takaisha shook her head, then faced Joe. "I'd like to speak with you in private, Joe. Kari, would you watch TK for me?"  
  
TK almost beamed as he realized that his mother was doing this on purpose. After they had left, he and Kari were now alone. Kari finally broke down and cried into TK's chest, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Oh, TK! This is just horrible! Just when everything seemed to be all right..."  
  
TK wrapped his arms around the woman at his chest and said, "Please don't cry, Kari. This is just another example of Murphy's law: 'Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong.' Besides, we've been in worse situations like this and still pulled out."  
  
Kari looked tearfully into TK's eyes. "TK, I want you to know that I intend to go with you to the prom or not go at all. And don't try to talk me out of it, because I intend to spend prom night with you even if it's here."  
  
TK wanted to protest, but instead said, "As you wish. That way, at least I get to see how sexy you look in your dress." He said that last line with a grin.  
  
Kari laughed and playfully hit him upside the head. "You naughty boy! Just for that, I'm going to smother you with kisses."  
  
"Oh no!" he cried jokingly "Not that! You couldn't make that chocolate syrup instead, could you?"  
  
Kari shook her smiling face as she climb on top of TK, careful not to bump his injured foot. The two were about to kiss when someone gasped, "Oh my! This is not right."  
  
They looked to see a female doctor with long brown hair standing in the doorway, frowning at their behavior. TK read her tag, which said, "Kasumi Tofu." Making the connection, he said, "I know you! You're Akane Saotome's oldest sister!"  
  
The doctor's frown soon turned into a smile as she said, "Oh, so you're Ranma's top student! I thought your name was familiar. However, this is a hospital and not a motel. You'll have to wait until you're feeling better before you both continue your conversation."  
  
Kari frowned as she got off of TK, but placed a light kiss on his forehead and said, "I'll see you later," as she walked out of the room.  
  
TK looked at Kasumi and said, "Now I know what sensei had to put up with when you lived with him and your sisters."  
  
Kasumi smiled and said, "You have no idea what Ranma had to put up with, TK, and you should be grateful not to. Now get some sleep. My husband's heard of your case and might have a special remedy for you."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari couldn't concentrate in school the next few days. TK and his broken foot were all she could think about. She was lucky that Ken and the others helped her out in several classes. She noticed Davis had been smiling all the time, and was secretly sickened by it.  
  
After school on Friday, she gathered her homework and TK's homework into two separate parts of her book bag and prepared to go to the hospital as she had done all week. This time, however, Cody, Ken, and Yolei waited for her and asked if they could go with her. She agreed, and they walked out together. As they exited the building, they saw Davis waiting outside the gate. Kari gave her book bag to Yolei and told her to take it to TK. Yolei was about to ask why but Ken said, "Just walk on, and ignore the helpless screams of a dying fool." Taking the hint, Yolei followed Ken and Cody in a different direction as Kari stalked towards Davis.  
  
Davis looked to see Kari coming towards him and smiled dreamily. He was so lost in his fantasies that he failed to notice that Kari was emitting a dark aura around her. "Hey, Kari! I heard PK was in an accident. I guess this means you won't be-."  
  
He was cut off as Kari slapped him. "That's for your obsession!" She then stomped his foot. "That was for getting TK in the hospital!" Finally, she landed a punch in his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. "AND THAT IS TO LET YOU KNOW ONCE AND FOR ALL I WILL NEVER EVER GO WITH YOU TO THE PROM OR ANYWHERE ELSE! LEAVE ME AND TK ALONE!!" Not letting him get another word in, she continually punched him for ten seconds before sending him into orbit. Sighing heavily, she then headed off towards the hospital.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK awoke from his nap to see Mimi, Matt, Cody, Yolei, and Ken beside him. Mimi was holding several pink, white, and red roses. Matt gave them to her, no doubt, he thought as he smiled at them all.  
  
Matt was the first to speak. "How do you feel, kid?"  
  
"Well, my foot's still broken, but my head hurts less than it did before. Other than that, Kasumi's been looking after me so I don't actually need a nurse." When everyone looked at him funny, he said, "That's right, you don't know her. She's the older sister of my sensei's wife. She married a doctor who works at the local clinic and sometimes here for special injuries."  
  
Yolei sighed with relief. "That's good. For a moment there, I thought you were cheating on Kari."  
  
"I'd shoot myself before doing such a thing. And even if I didn't, Matt or Tai would've done it for me."  
  
Matt smiled and shook his head. "Shoot you? No way. I'd just pound the living daylights out of you. I have no idea what Tai would do, though."  
  
Mimi gently pushed him aside as she pulled out a red rose and gave it to TK. "Get better soon, TK."  
  
TK nodded. He knew better than to try and argue with someone like Mimi. He then noticed Yolei was carrying two book bags, one of which happened to be Kari's. "Yolei, where's Kari?"  
  
Cody spoke up for Yolei. "She had to 'thank' Davis for putting you in here. We were told to give her bag to you until she arrives."  
  
Ken then spoke up, "I take it this means you won't be attending the prom?"  
  
Matt glared hard at Ken, but TK said, "Lay off him, bro! He has a right to ask. I have to stay off my foot for over a week, Ken. So the answer is no, I won't be going."  
  
Cody then said, "Well, we should be going now, TK. Our parents are waiting for us and I have a kendo lesson in about five minutes."  
  
Ken and Yolei gave him a curious look before they understood as Matt and Mimi also left. Leaving Kari's bag on a nearby chair, they exited just as Kari walked in.  
  
TK smiled at her as she approached him. "So, how was school today?"  
  
Kari sighed. "Not good. I couldn't pay attention in classes again because I was worried about my boyfriend. The fact that Davis was smiling all week wasn't helpful, either. Today he had the nerve to try and ask me to the prom after what he did!"  
  
"Your boyfriend must be lucky to have someone as special as you if you've been worried about him all week. You tell him I said that."  
  
Kari laughed at this, then kissed TK. "I also got today's homework for you. Luckily since it's the end of the year, there's not much." It was then she noticed the rose.  
  
TK took it and said, "It was from Mimi. She got a bunch of these from Matt before they came to see me and gave me this one."  
  
Kari frowned at him. "Are you implying that I was jealous?"  
  
TK worriedly waved his hands and shook his head. "Nononono! I was just-! Ow!" He suddenly grabbed his head in pain.  
  
Kari gasped. She never meant her joke to end like this. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, TK! It was only a joke."  
  
TK looked at her with a silly grin. "Gotcha!"  
  
Kari looked at him in shock, then said, "Why you..." just before she kissed him on his lips. She broke off, saying, "Don't you ever do that again! What if you really get hurt and I won't believe you?"  
  
"Then I'll have to live with my injuries for you. That reminds me, how did you 'thank' Davis, as Cody put it?"  
  
Kari smiled as she described how she gave Davis just what he deserved. At the end, TK whistled and said, "Remind me to never get on your bad side."  
  
Kari stroked TK's cheek as she said in a seductive tone, "Really? Maybe when we get you back on both your feet, I'll show you just how much fun my bad side can be."  
  
"Oh, behave!" TK said in his best "Austin Powers" impersonation, and they both cracked up.  
  
At that time, a tall man in glasses and a black gi entered the room. "Ah," he said, "you're in good spirits today, TK. That's fine since it'll help out a lot. And you have a pretty visitor to help us as well."  
  
TK and Kari looked at him, startled by his entrance. TK then smiled and said, "Hello, Dr. Tofu. This is my girlfriend Kari. Kari, this is Kasumi's husband."  
  
Kari and Dr. Tofu exchanged greetings before the doctor took out a small flask and said, "Here's how it works: I'm going to remove the cast and place on some of this gel I made from a scroll I found during my travels in China. It will sting, but the bones should automatically reconnect. Kari, I need you to hold down TK while I apply the gel."  
  
Kari nodded as Dr. Tofu cut off the cast on TK's leg. She placed her hands on TK's chest as he placed his arms behind his back so not to wildly thrash about and hit Kari. Once Dr. Tofu completely removed the cast, he opened the flask, poured some gel onto his hands, and began to rub it on TK's broken foot.  
  
TK felt numerous knives stab his foot all at once. He tightly gripped his arms, digging his fingernails into his skin to make sure his arms wouldn't break out. He grimaced in pain from both the gel and his nails.  
  
Kari pushed her full weight onto TK's body once she saw him grit his teeth. She hated doing this to her best friend/boyfriend, but if it healed his foot, they would have the last laugh on Davis. "I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"If I accidentally hit you," he said with his teeth still grit. "I'll be the sorry one." After two minutes, the pain left TK's foot and he relaxed. He pulled out his arms knowing the worst was over. Kari was the first to notice his arms were bleeding slightly. He had dug some of his nails through the skin from the pain. Fortunately, Dr. Tofu had anticipated this and quickly applied peroxide and bandages to the arms.  
  
"These aren't bad. Just use medical cream and Band-Aids for two days and they'll be fine. As for your foot, you should be walking out of here by tomorrow morning. Should I inform your parents?"  
  
"I'll do it," Kari said. She got up to leave, but TK stopped her and said, "Call Matt, too. Tell him I want to go tuxedo shopping as soon as I'm out."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari stood in front of several mirrors, trying on the tenth prom dress she picked out with Mimi, Yolei, and Sora that Saturday afternoon. They had been in the store for almost half an hour as Yolei and Kari tried on dresses. Yolei had tried on four dresses before she found one she liked, and now it was Kari's turn. This was the latest one, and she frowned with disgust. It was a small and tight red dress that came down to the top of her knees and had no sleeves or straps. It also had matching gloves.  
  
Yolei also frowned at the dress. "You look like a hooker," she said finally. Kari nodded in agreement. "This'll go on for years!" she screamed as she rushed back into the dressing room to remove the dress.  
  
Sora and Mimi sighed, then looked around with Yolei for another dress. Finally, Mimi found one and rushed it to Kari. After five minutes, Kari emerged and looked in the mirrors. The white dress was snug, but not tight, had spaghetti straps that ran down halfway her back, the skirt went down past her knees to her ankles, and had long sleeved white gloves to match. It almost looked like a wedding dress except for a large blue diagonal stripe running the middle of the dress, the blue shoes, and the blue hair clip accessory.  
  
Kari smiled, so did the other girls. She looked at the price, which left her enough for her to get TK his boutonniere even though Sora's mother offered to do it for free. Facing the girls, she said, "Let's check out, ladies!"  
  
Further downtown, TK, Matt, Ken, and Tai were in a men's clothing store looking at tuxedos. TK was enjoying himself now that his foot was much better. He found a nice white tux at a good price, and after trying it out, he knew he wanted it. Ken also found his tuxedo right away, which was also white. "Lately, I'm sick of dark colors," he said. "I don't know why, but I want to try something new for a change."  
  
Matt's band had been requested to play for the prom, and since his father shrunk his original tux in the wash by accident, he had to buy a new one. He finally found a black tuxedo similar to his old one and bought it. "I dunno, you guys, " he said as they exited the store. "When TK and I wear our tuxes, I'll feel more like he's getting married and I'm giving him away."  
  
TK smiled and said, "Who knows? Maybe one day, you and Tai will."  
  
Matt's face became pale suddenly. So did Tai's "Y-you're not gonna propose to Kari at the prom, are you?" they both asked.  
  
TK looked at them sinisterly. "The thought had crossed my mind." With that, he took off down the street, laughing all the way. Matt and Tai ran after him, yelling their heads off that it was not funny at all. Ken laughed quietly, not at TK's joke, but at the possibility that one-day Matt and Tai would be in-laws. "Well, at least now I can go rent a limo without anyone ruining the surprise to Yolei. I owe you for this, TK..."  
  
Suddenly, Ken got an idea. He immediately rushed to the limo rental as fast as he could.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The big day finally came. TK was nervous, especially since his gut kept telling him that Davis was up to something didn't help much either. He had just finished dressing at 5:30 that evening when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Takeru Takaishi? This is Trowa, your limo driver for this evening."  
  
"Limo?! I never rented a limo for tonight."  
  
"Correct, sir. But I was ordered to tell you that Ken sent me and he's paying for your limo tonight, no charge. He also said not to tell Kari who's really paying for this."  
  
"Why that son of a-! This must be costing him a fortune. Well, Trowa, where are you now?"  
  
"Look out your window, sir."  
  
TK did as he was told, and saw a black limo out front with a man with brown hair waving at him while holding a cell phone.  
  
"Can you see me, sir?"  
  
"Yes I can. I'll be right down." After hanging up, TK put on some cologne, grabbed Kari's corset, and rushed out.   
  
After meeting Trowa face to face, TK entered the limo. As Trowa drove for Kari's, he called her and told her about the limo except for the part that Ken was paying for it all. She was indeed shocked, but said she would be ready.  
  
At the Kamiya's apartment, Kari was looking around furiously for something. "TAI!!! Where are my gloves?!"  
  
Tai sat on the couch, watching the news. Sighing, he said, "You're wearing them, sis!"  
  
Kari looked at her hands. "Heh, heh... I knew that. Now where are my earrings?"  
  
"In my hot little hand like you asked me to put them for you."  
  
Kari rushed into the room and snatched the earrings from Tai to put them on.  
  
"Chill out, Kari!" he said. "It's just TK. You've been out with him before, and it's not like you two are getting married." At least I hope not!  
  
Kari glared at Tai. "Look, every time we went out, something always happens to ruin the mood. I have a right to be nervous, especially since Davis has been following me almost everywhere I go after TK got out of the hospital."  
  
There was a knock on the door just then. Mr. Kamiya opened the door to reveal TK in his white tuxedo. "Come in, son-in-law," Mr. Kamiya joked as TK entered.  
  
"NOT FUNNY, DAD!" Tai shouted as he leapt off the couch. Kari shook her head at him before she walked up to TK. She felt her breath leave her as she stood in awe of his tuxedo.  
  
TK nearly had a nosebleed at the sight of Kari in her dress. His comment on how sexy she would look came back to haunt him, for she was indeed very sexy. A tap on the head from Tai snapped him out of his trance. "Earth to TK! Give her the corset and get ready for the cameras."  
  
Blushing, TK gave Kari her corset and she his boutonniere just before Mrs. Kamiya huddled them together for pictures. Both Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya held cameras and took pictures.  
  
Once they were done, TK said, "If we're not back by 11 tonight, you have my permission to send one of those photos to the police, that is if I haven't already turned myself in."  
  
Kari's parents laughed at the joke, but Tai took it seriously. "The hell with the cops, I'll hunt you down myself!"  
  
Kari glared hard at Tai and gave one last warning: "Lay a hand on TK, and I'll make sure you never have kids!" With that, she grabbed TK and led him out of the apartment down to the limo.  
  
"I'm sorry about Tai," she said as they took the elevator. "He's acting like it's our wedding and not our prom."  
  
"That is actually my fault," TK said as he raised a hand behind his head. He explained everything to her and expected her to get mad. Kari did, but said, "Those two can dish it out, but can't take it."  
  
As the elevator doors opened and they stepped out, TK said, "Then I have some good news for you. The Saotomes are going to chaperone the prom tonight, and they promised us some protection tonight." This made Kari feel a little better.   
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The prom was a huge event. Matt and his band took turns with the DJ for the music, which gave him time to keep his eye on his brother. TK and Kari made sure to stay together the entire night. Luckily, the Saotomes had kept their eyes on them as promised. However, Davis had been smiling all night.  
  
Finally, it was time to announce the king and queen of the prom. Principal Kuno took the microphone and prepared to make the announcement. Kari gave TK a reassuring squeeze. Principal Kuno finally said, "The queen for this year's prom is... Miss Hikari Kamiya!"  
  
The cheers came rapidly as Kari hugged TK and bounced onto the stage. Matt smiled at her and hoped TK would be elected king. Miss Hinako placed the silver crown on Kari's head and whispered, "Don't worry. I checked the votes myself, and TK will be king."  
  
Then the principal reluctantly announced the king. "...Takeru Takaishi!"  
  
Thunderous cheers followed as TK smiled triumphantly and walked up to the stage and shook hands with the principal. Mr. and Mrs. Saotome and Matt winked at him, though he missed them.  
  
"I DEMAND A RECOUNT!!" someone shouted from the back. Everyone looked to see Davis glare up at TK. "There's no way TC won! There's just no way!"  
  
"I disagree," Miss Hinako said as she approached the mike. "I counted the votes myself, and you only received one vote. It's TK who wins the title as king."  
  
Kuno sulked as he gave TK the crown. He wanted Davis to win, but his wife and Miss Hinako threatened him not to. He knew better than to cross Nabiki and Miss Hinako.  
  
Now Davis was really mad. He rushed up to the stage and slugged TK hard. "I'M TELLING YOU FOR THE LAST TIME: KARI'S MY GIRL!" He didn't stop his onslaught, but now TK was blocking his attacks. Mr. Saotome stood ready. He knew TK wanted to handle this himself, but also knew Davis wouldn't give up so easily.  
  
Deciding that enough was enough, Kari slapped Davis hard across his cheek. "I AM NOT YOUR GIRL, MOTOMIYA! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!"  
  
Dvais was so mad, he didn't know who had struck him but pulled back his fist for a punch.  
  
"KARI, DUCK!"  
  
Kari obeyed as TK leapt at Davis and delivered a swift spin kick, sending the angry teen across the room. Everyone moved aside as Davis hit the floor with his back. "See you next fall," Ken said as he and Yolei looked at him.  
  
TK then helped Kari to her feet. She said nothing but kissed him deeply. The whole party cheered at them, except for Kuno and Davis. Matt just smiled and whispered to himself, "You put me to shame, TK."  
  
Davis screamed in rage and leapt at the couple, his eyes burning red. He didn't notice a blur with a pigtail rush in front of him and shout, "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!!" A sudden cyclone caught Davis in midair and sent him flying through the roof. TK and Kari looked at the center of the cyclone to see Mr. Saotome standing with his fist raised in the air. He smiled at them and said "Told ya I'd watch your back."  
  
Principal Kuno suddenly pulled out a bokken and charged at Mr. Saotome, but was cut off as Mrs. Saotome pummeled him with a large mallet from her back. "Won't you ever learn, you dolt?!" she said as she shook her head.  
  
Miss Hinako took both crowns, which had fallen in the fight, and announced, "I don't mean to repeat the principal, but I'm pleased to announce the king and queen of the prom: Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya!"  
  
The crowd thundered once again. Mr and Mrs. Saotome took the crowns and placed them on TK and Kari's heads. Mr. Saotome then ran up to the DJ and slipped him a CD, saying, "Play number 14 on this! It's the king's favorite." The DJ nodded, jammed in the CD and selected track fourteen.  
  
Miss Hinako then said, "And now, the king and queen will have the last dance of the evening." That was TK's cue to take Kari into his arms and began to dance to the familiar song.  
  
When I'm feeling blue  
All I have to do  
Is take a look at you  
Then I'm not so blue  
When you're close to me  
I can feel your heartbeat  
I can hear you breathing near my ear  
  
Wouldn't you agree  
Baby you and me  
Got a groovy kind of love  
  
Kari knew this was one of TK's favorite songs. She whispered, "Could you sing along just to me, Takeru?" He nodded with a smile, and sang quietly with the song.  
  
Anytime you want to  
You can turn me into  
Anything you want to  
Anytime at all  
When I kiss your lips  
Ooo I start to shiver  
Can't control the quivering inside  
  
Wouldn't you agree  
Baby you and me  
Got a groovy kind of love  
  
Kari loved TK's added voice to the song, and was saddened when it switched to the violin part. She laid her head on TK's chest, listening to his beating heart. She could die and go to heaven right there.  
  
Matt went over to Mr. Saotome and asked how he knew about TK's favorite song. Mr. Saotome looked at Matt and said, "I make him listen to soft music while doing katas to help him relax. He left this CD at my home some time ago, so I brought it here to return it to him."  
  
TK and Kari both quietly sang along as the vocals returned.  
  
When I'm feeling blue  
All I have to do  
Is take a look at you  
Then I'm not so blue  
When I'm in your arms  
Nothing seems to matter  
My whole world could shatter, I don't care  
  
Wouldn't you agree  
Baby you and me  
Got a groovy kind of love  
We got a groovy kind of love  
We got a groovy kind of love  
  
Before the song ended, they pulled themselves closer to each other and closed their eyes as their lips met and held.  
  
We got a groovy kind of love  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The next week, TK and Kari graduated with the highest honors in their class, next to Ken and Yolei. That night, they went to their favorite pizza parlor to celebrate, just the two of them. TK was nervous all evening, Kari noticed. "What's wrong, TK?"  
  
Gathering all his courage and hope, he kneeled before Kari and pulled out a box with a beautiful diamond ring. "Kari Kamiya, will you-?"  
  
He never got to finish as she jumped from her seat and yelled, "YES! YES, I'LL MARRY YOU! NOW GET UP AND KISS ME!"  
  
TK did just that, after he slipped the ring on her finger. They didn't notice that everyone in the restaurant was applauding them.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Tai was still watching TV when Kari came in that night. He noticed she was floating on air as she approached him. "I take it you had fun tonight?"  
  
Kari looked at him. "It was the best night of my life, Tai." She then lifted her hand to show her ring. "I'm getting married to TK."  
  
Tai looked at her in shock even after she skipped off to her room. All was silence for a moment until...  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU MATT!!!!!!!"  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Well, I was true to my word. I kept most of the original story in tact. There will be a wedding story set after this, but it'll take some time. Meantime, check out my other fics, including my new series THE BOYZ. Later!  



End file.
